We found love in a hopeless place
by KatieNerdy007
Summary: Kaitlyn, a shy girl finds herself going to Hogwarts. Her eye is drawn to a certain boy who tends to blow things up. But it's Hogwarts, and danger awaits.
1. Chapter 1

_This is dedicated to my lovely friend on Tumblr Seamus!_

* * *

><p>I was seven years old when I started noticing that I was different from other kids.<p>

It wasn't just the fact that I was much smaller, or the fact that I had two moms. That never bothered me. It all started when my class went to museum one day.

The day begun as usual...

**That day.**

"Kaitlyn! You look splendid!" said Taylor, one of my mothers. She straightened my glasses and touched my rosy cheek. I smiled up at her, she was very beautiful. Her long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes made her appealing to both genders. Kristin, my other mother was shocked that Taylor picked her.

To me it was a love story unlike any other.

"It's your big day!" Kristin said while entering my room. "Thanks Mommy," I said quietly. As I said, I was shy.

My mothers each took my hand and led me to bus stop, they were not ashamed of their love. They knew it was real. "Kaitlyn, you must know that you're different" Taylor said as she bent down to look into my eyes. "I know I'm different Mom, I'm not like other people, I like to read" I smiled big and Taylor shook her head and looked down. I was scared I'd offended her. "You are the most special girl in the world, and there's something you're going to have to learn soon. We can't talk about it here, but we will when you get home I promise." She kissed my forehead and I looked at her curiously.

I climbed onto the bus and took my seat in the front. They waved to me, and I waved back. I was still quite worried as to what my mother meant.

While at the museum my two friends walked beside me. I quietly told them about what my mother meant. They understood me. They didn't need me to be loud. They liked me the way I was.

"Kaitlyn, don't worry" was all they could say. Hearing it enough helped me a lot though.

I spent the day laughing and walking with them.

"I'm going to go look at something" I told them. They nodded and smiled as I left.

Something had caught my eye and I walked over to it.

It was a book. A very old book, but it beckoned to me. I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. I reached my hand to it and touched it. As soon as I made contact I knew it was a mistake. A surge of electricity flew through me and I moved it fast. The book, even with my hand gone, opened and begin turning the pages at an alarming speed.

I watched, too shocked to move.

The book landed on a page.

I looked over cautiously to read it.

"Myth of Wizards and Witches" was the title. Being curious, I began reading.

The article talked about witched and wizards being alive today. It poked at my wonder. But I had to ignore it as the teacher was calling us to leave.

That moment I knew I was different. I realized that it was me that made the book move. But how?

"Mommy!" I cried as I entered the house. Taylor ran up to me "What is it sweetie?" "What am I?" I asked quietly.

Taylor's eyes searched my face, but I hid my emotions. I was scared of the answer.

"You're a wizard"

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. "What?" I croaked. Her eyes looked sympathetic, but that meant nothing. "I'm not human?" Her face dropped "Kaitlyn, no, just because you're a wizard or a witch, it doesn't mean you're not human. You're just as human as everyone else. I promise."

A tear rolled down my face as I whispered one last question "Why?"

She picked me up and sat me in her lap, "Your father, the one we used to get pregnant, he was a wizard. We didn't know until last night. We asked him because we were seeing things with you." I looked up at her, "Am I gonna be okay?" She kissed my forehead. "Me and Kristin are going to be with you, forever"

* * *

><p>As years passed, I learnt to deal with the magic in my own way. I didn't like to use it very much. It made me feel different. I was 10 years old, I just wanted to be normal.<p>

My mother's were great. They seemed to understand me in a way I can't describe. They taught me to love myself.

Slowly I began to realize that being a witch wasn't the end of the world.

The worst part was keeping it a secret. I couldn't tell anyone and it took a toll on my life. Keeping such a big secret, well, I lost all my friends.

When it got closer to my birthday I knew no one would come to my party and it was hard pretending to be okay with that.

"Kaitlyn. Why are you such a loser?" someone asked me one day. I pushed my glasses up and said "I'm not a loser" To them, that was a joke and they all laughed. Fortunately for me, the magic in me liked to come out while I was hurt, and that very night the boy grew a rash all over. Eventually, he understood what it was like to have no one.

The summer before my 11th birthday was the day I realized I wasn't alone, for when I woke up a letter awaited me downstairs.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Styles

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it.

I re-read the letter over and over again trying to understand. To me, it didn't seem possible.

"_There's a school for witches and wizards?_" I thought to myself. I read it again to make sure.

I began to question if it was some kind of joke. If it was a cruel joke that someone has played on me. It seemed so real.

I put it down gently on the table and walked to the living room. My mothers were sitting quietly on the couch, one was reading and the other was engrossed in the television. "Mom," they both looked up at me. "I found something, can you come look?" They both got up and followed me to the table. I picked the letter up and shoved it their hands.

"What is it?" Before I could answer she read it. "Oh dear.." she muttered. "Kristin look," she handed it to her and they both read it quietly.

"Honey, is there an owl outside?" Shocked by their answer, I froze. "Can you look?" I listened and walked to the window.

Sure enough there was one. "Yes there is, why?" Kristin sat down and folded her arms over her legs. "Kaitlyn, when we talked to your father he mentioned something like this happening. On your 11th birthday you'd get a letter, which would be delivered by an owl" I backed up a step. "So this isn't a joke?"

"No honey," Taylor said. She put her hand over mine, "You're going to leave and go to an amazing school, and you'll be back in the summer. I promise" She kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek.

"I'm leaving?" I didn't know what to think. In a way I was excited to know I wasn't alone and that I would never have to go to that school again, but I'd miss my mothers.

Taylor and Kristin hugged me. I held them close. "We can write baby" Taylor said and rubbed my hair.

"We have shopping to do!" Kristin exclaimed happily.

Before I knew it I was whisked off to my father's. It was weird having a man around me. He was tall and I had his eyes. They shone when he saw me.

"Kaitlyn?" He looked somewhat surprised with my look. "Hi..." my voice seemed so tiny compared with his loud deep voice.

"Have you ever been to London?" I froze, "As in England?" He nodded and smiled softly. Taylor stepped up, "I'm coming with you. "She eyed the distance between me and my father.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" He offered his hand to me and I held it. It was rough and warm. He somehow made me feel safe.

We arrived in London and it was beautiful. Everything I could have possibly dreamed of. "Sir, did you go this Hogwarts School?" "I sure did" He smiled down at me. I bit my cheek, imaging my father as a young man going to this wonderful place.

"This way!" He pulled us down an alley and I watched Taylor as she took in all the wonderful things around us. I extended my arm out to her.

She took it and smiled at me. I knew she was scared for me, I could see it behind her eyes.

He took us to a place called Diagon Alley. Here there was wonder and mystery all around. Witches with big hats, broomsticks in window shops, children around my age shopping.

It was so much excitement. I could feel their anticipation running through my bones and igniting my soul.

My father read the list and dragged me around. We went into one shop, the name was Ollivanders, black boxes lined the walls. I stared at them wondering what was in them.

My eyes fell onto a boy; he had his back to me. He looked around my age. His parents spoke to the crazy man with crazy hair in their thick Irish accent. The mother held the boys hand tight, almost afraid. The father spoke softly to the man while he turned his back and read certain boxes.

He picked one and took it out of the box softly. He handed it to the boy who took it held it. The atmosphere in the room changed. The walls seemed to vibrate and the boy let go of his mother's hand. The wand seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. He did a soft swish and something tiny, a bubbled it seemed to be, exploded.

I jumped but the boy did not. "It's mine" He said in his Irish accent. "Indeed it is Mr Finnigan." The mother sighed, "Let's go Seamus" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store. The father purchased the wand and nodded politely. "Sorry about my wife, she can't stand this world anymore." The shopkeeper nodded and smiled "I understand"

It was my turn for the wand. "Mr Sutcliffe!" The man recognized my father. He ushered me to the counter. The shopkeeper softly handed me a wand. My body seemed to float and I knew it was mine.

I had to pick an animal. I picked a cat. Her name was Pumpkin.

It was time to go.


End file.
